villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Coco LaBouche
Coco LaBouche is the main antagonist of in Paris: The Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and her partner in crime is Jean-Claude. She the child-hating head of Euroreptarland wishing to be head of hte company but must learn to love children first, to which she lies by saying she's engaged. She tries to get Chas Finster to love her and marry her just so she can get promoted. This sets the climax of the movie. She is voiced by Susan Sarandon, who later played Queen Narissa. Biography Coco LaBouche runs the amusement park EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park located in Paris, France. Coco is first seen ordering her assistant, Kira Watanabe, to fly the designer of their massive robotic Reptar out to Paris so it can be repaired immediately, as it's head flew off. Not long after the arrival of Stu, the designer, with his family and friends, Coco has a video call with Mr. Yamaguchi, her boss, expressing her desire to be the head of the Reptar franchise. However, Yamaguchi, her tells her that she's one of the many people being considered for the job. He also tells her is that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, as children are the main audience for the Reptar franchise. Coco lies to him by saying that she's engaged to a man with a child, but rather than name Coco as his successor immediately, Mr. Yamaguchi tells her that they'll talk about the promotion after the wedding occurs. Coco and her other assistant, Jean-Claude, try to quickly figure out how and where they're going to find a single man with a child. However, they discover Angelica hiding in her office instead. Angelica, wanting to avoid Coco's fury, tells her about Chas and his son, Chuckie, since Chas is looking to finally date someone seriously. Coco uses the opportunity to pretend to fall in love with Chas, while continuously impressing Chas as much as possible. In order to pull it off, she forces Kira, who has a crush on Chas, to help her (although she's unaware of Coco's real motives). Coco learns from Angelica that, although Chas is very much smitten with her, Chuckie doesn't like her at all, and wishes for his new mommy to be the princess character who befriends Reptar. Coco resolves this by performing the role of the princess when Chas and Chuckie attend the show. Although Chuckie is dismayed that Coco is the princess, Chas decides on the spot he wishes to marry Coco, much to everyone's shock. Days later on the morning of the wedding, Coco forcefully yanks Chuckie's Teddy bear Wawa out of his hands. She then orders Jean-Claude to lock the babies, even Angelica, in the warehouse with the robotic Reptar, despite their being part of the wedding, as she doesn't want them there to ruin it. She then orders Kira to throw out Wawa, opening Kira's eyes to the truth. On their way to the cathedral, Kira confronts Coco about deceiving Chas. Coco fires her on the spot and kicks her out of the limo, going to Notre Dame alone. During the wedding, Chuckie has enough time to arrive because Chas spends a long time reciting what he believes to be their favorite poem. The wedding itself proves to be quite dreadful, as Coco loses patience and forces the ceremony forward. She then rushes the Archebishop until she completely loses her temper and tosses the Bible at him. However, Chuckie barges in through the door, halting the ceremony. Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie, but moments later but moments later, Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals that she had locked the babies up to prevent them from coming. Chas, finally seeing the evil liar coco truly is, angrily calls the wedding off. Then Angelica attempts to tell the grown-ups about Coco's plan, who promptly hushes Angelica. However, Mr. Yamaguchi suddenly appears, revealing he had been witnessing the entire ceremony, and asks Angelica to tell them what Coco was trying to do. Angelica then reveals Coco's wicked scheme to marry Chas and take control of the entire Reptar franchise by doing so. Yamaguchi, enraged by Coco's deceit and treachery, then fires Coco, before leaving the church. Coco attempts to storm out of Notre Dame, but realizes the babies are standing on her dress. Furious, she knocks them down in front of everybody! Angelica declares that only she is allowed to pick on the babies and then she stomps on the wicked Coco's wedding dress, causing it to rip, revealing her lingerie in front of everyone, including some tourists with cameras, much to her anger and humiliation. It is unknown what happens to her at the end of the movie after she got flashed by cameras during her defeat. Either she worked at Ooey Gooey World in Euroreptarland or working at the Perfume P.U (Parfum de P.U) where she tests deodorizers on people with smelly armpits, or smelly feet. Trivia *Coco's defeat is like that of Clarice Kensington from It Takes Two. Similar to what Angelica did to Coco, Alyssa Calloway (having been pretending to be her identical friend, Amanda Lemmon) steps on Clarice's dress in front of everybody as the latter storms out of the church embarrased as the former asks, "Wanna bet?" (after Clarice declares she has "never been more humiliated in her life"). *Coco's villainy is reminiscent of Agatha Trunchbull because she despises children and mistreated Kira and the Rugrats in the same manner. *Coco's design resembles Cruella De Vil. *Coco's last name "La Bouche" is French for "the mouth". Gallery I love the panicking in the morning.png|"I love the sound of panic screaming feet in the morning!" Coco angry that Reptar's head fell off.png|Coco angry that Reptar's robotic head fell off Coco demands Stu to come.png|"That Stu Pickles! I want that nincompoop here within 24 hrs, or another head will roll!" Coco finds the babies in her office.png|Coco finds the babies in her office. "Where did those filthy little book-ends come from?!" Coco confronts Stu in her office.png see this face?.png|"See this face?" I NEVER WANT TO MAKE THIS FACE AGAIN.jpg|"I NEVER WANT TO MAKE THIS FACE AGAIN! Now get to work! Coco_LaBouche.jpg|"WHY AM I NOT SOME CHILD'S TENDER MOTHER?! WHY WHY WHY!?!" Coco threatening Angelica.png|Coco threatening Angelica Coco LaBouche smirking wickedly.jpg|Coco Labouche's Evil Grin Coco interrogating Angelica.jpeg|Coco interrogating Angelica Coco seducing Chas.png|Coco seducing Chaz Coco finds the babies before the wedding.jpg|Angry Coco before the wedding Coco steals the role of the princess.png|Coco steals the role of the princess and reveals herself to Chuckie Princess Coco.png|Coco-as-princess forcefully holding Chuckie Coco Labouche Rising into power.png|Coco demanding the babies to be locked away Coco orders kira to destroy Wawa.png|"Burn this hideous, moth eaten play-thing! I never want to see it again!" Coco tosses Kira out of the limo.png|Coco kicks Kira out of the limo when she tells her that she's going to stop her from marrying Chas ENOUGH POETRY Coco.png|Coco losing Patience during her wedding Angelica reveals Coco's plan.jpg|Angelica reveals Coco's wicked plan to everyone in the chapel. Coco's dress ripped off by Angelica.jpg|Coco's dress ripped off by Angelica Coco exposed to tourists with cameras.png|Coco LaBouche's defeat: having tourist take pictures of her underwear Category:Villainesses Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Charismatic villain Category:Jerks Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humans Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Envious Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Killjoy Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Frauds Category:Opportunists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Business Villains Category:Cheater Category:Golddiggers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Abusers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Elitist